Seven Snogs: Sora and Kairi
by Katie Mae
Summary: The second portion of my Seven Snogs series of drabbles. A snog is British slang for a kiss, so each of these seven stories is about a kiss between Sora and Kairi. Two snogs down, five to go! Theme 7 [Milk] is up!
1. 3, Embrace: The Fall :K plus:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from said game.

**_The Fall_**

"Hey, Kairi! Watch this!" Sora called. It was a Teacher In-service day, so he and Kairi were enjoying their day off of school by playing on the Island. Sora was currently at the top of the tower in the Cove, holding on to the zip line. He jumped off the tower and started falling, the zip line guiding his descent as he gained speed.

Suddenly, Sora felt something go terribly wrong—he started to lose his grip on the handle, and he let go entirely, starting to fall straight down into the palm trees below. Time seemed to slow down as Sora fell, and he could feel the air embrace him, caressing his body gently. It felt almost unreal, and would have been quite enjoyable if not for the fact that Sora was quickly heading toward a painful impact.

Fortunately, the collision wasn't as excruciating as he thought it would be. It was almost… pleasant. He opened his eyes to find Kairi below him, eyes closed tightly and her breathing shallow. Sora's eyes widened as he realized their position—he was lying directly on top of her, and their lips had somehow managed to crash together in a deep kiss. He could feel her breath, coming from her nose, blowing softly against his face.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled to the side, relieving her of his weight. In the process, their mouths separated, despite Sora's best efforts to prevent that unfortunate side effect. He thought that it was his only chance to ever feel that particular moment.

Once she was freed of the burden and able to breath normally, Kairi opened her eyes carefully. "You all right?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Sora replied with a nod.

"Good." Kairi leaned in and kissed him again wrapping her arms around him as well. This kiss had much more purpose behind it than the first, and by the time they'd pulled away from the embrace, Kairi's hair was mussed and Sora's was full of sand. They both grinned goofily.

"I am _definitely_ going to have to thank Riku for this," Kairi whispered as she leaned her head against Sora's chest.

"Huh?" Sora asked, making Kairi giggle as his chest vibrated. "What d'you mean?"

"Well, he's the one who greased the zip line handle."


	2. 7, Milk: Drink Up! :K Plus:

Note: This was inspired by Episode 1 of the anime version of _Ouran High School Host Club_. It's a very funny anime and manga, I highly recommend it!

**Drink Up!**

Sora sat at the table, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders slouched. Kairi sat across from him, glaring at him intently. Between them was a tall glass of ice-cold milk.

"I don't get you," Kairi said. "You eat cereal, but you won't drink milk?"

"Yup," Sora replied sullenly. "I eat my cereal dry."

Kairi sighed. She checked her watch quickly before standing and walking over to the oven, pulling open the door to peer inside. She nodded once, then pulled the oven mitt over her right hand and used it to extract the pan of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. She sat the cookie sheet down on the stove to allow the cookies to cool for a few minutes before she transferred them to the wire rack sitting on the counter nearby. Once she was satisfied, she turned to Sora with a grin.

"What's that look for?"

Kairi picked up the glass of milk and took a long drink before stepping around the table and crashing her lips against his. In his surprise, Sora's mouth opened slightly, and a wave of the cold, white liquid rushed across his tongue as Kairi opened hers as well. Sora pulled away quickly, gulping hard to try and prevent the milk from going into his lungs. Kairi smirked at him in triumph, running her tongue across her lips. "So? Is milk really all that bad?"

Sora stood and approached Kairi. "I'm not sure; let me have another taste." He lightly skimmed his tongue across the corner of her mouth, picking up a drop that she had missed, before their lips met once more.

Themes Left to do:

Uniform

Jealousy

Sunset

Rumor

Argument


End file.
